


Smeagols Love.

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BeckiGollum looks back to when he was Smeagol and in love with Deagol.
Relationships: Déagol/Gollum | Sméagol
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Smeagols Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all of Middle Earth. Not me or anyone else!  
> Although I have made up my own world, it will never be as wonderful as Tolkien's Middle Earth.  
> Story Notes: Based mostly on 'Gollums Song' from the Two Towers Soundtrack.  
> At the end of the story it tells you which sentences I took out of the song to make up this story.

"Look at them Hobbitss." Hissed Gollum. He looked at Frodo and Sam from behind a rock, as they cuddled up in eachothers arms. "Smeagol once had a love too. Long time ago, we did." He whispered harshly. He began to think back to happier times....

* * *

Smeagol and Deagol were playing with sticks in the ground. Deagol had been thinking alot about Smeagol lately, because he was in love. He had already told Smeagol of the love he had, but Smeagol had taken no notice. One day though, Smeagol finally worked out that he was in love with Deagol. That same day, he told Deagol of this love and they both felt the same way. Smeagol and Deagol lived happily together... until the ring was found. Thats when Deagol had to go.

* * *

Gollum came back to reality.  
His Deagol was gone and now his presious was going to be destroyed too. "We won't let the Hobbitss destroy you, will we presious?" He said to the ring. He'd lost his only love because of the presious. He didn't want this love for the presious to be lost forever aswell. Finally Gollum came forward from behind the rock, only to discover that the Hobbits were asleep. So, he sneaked off to get some food for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> **Gollums song**
> 
> There once was light (but the ring took it away) Not darkness falls.
> 
> There once was love (love for Deagol)  
> Love is no more.
> 
> Don't say goodbye (don't let the ring be destroyed)
> 
> No loyal friend,  
> Was ever there for me (Deagol isn't here for him anymore)
> 
> Now we say goodbye (the ring is going to be destroyed)
> 
> These tears you cry,  
> Have come too late (crying will not bring Deagol back)
> 
> And you will weep,  
> To face the end alone ( alone without the ring or Deagol)
> 
> You are lost.  
> You can never go home.
> 
> You are lost.  
> You can never go home.


End file.
